A very unusual love story or maybe not so!
by Mentathial
Summary: What would happen when a new girl managed to stir up the world of the Marauders. How would Sirius' family react if he fell for a Muggleborn who bikes, wears shorts and crop tops, plays rock guitar and calls Voldemort Voldy dearest? And will she even fall for him or even worse will he? Oh and she punches death eaters, something that might give dearest mother Black a heart attack!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black, could not believe what he was doing. He was standing in front of the head's compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts, not that his being there was unusual, because he was there every year, to prank the Heads before they went to meet with the prefects and then he would prank the prefects but the second practice had stopped since his dear friend Moony became a prefect along with James' dearest, as he liked to call Lily Evans, a redhead witch with a temper to rival her hair and very bad choices in friends. Also, she turned down his best friend on almost a daily basis, granted that more James' fault than Lily's considering he was the one who acted like a mumbling first year in front of her and then asked her out, not that all first years were bad, he for example was the most handsome and witty one of his batch, only he used his smarts to cause havoc as well as make it through year after year of his magical education.

His hand sneaked to his pocket to retrieve the dungbomb in his pocket but found it empty, which brought him to his present situation. Not that Sirius, had expected to be able to prank the Heads this year as either Remus or Lily or even worse both would definitely make the position but what had him standing out here was even more flabbergasting. It wasn't like he was unhappy for James but he was scared for him, of how he would cope with having Lily around so much more than usual, considering the heads even SHARED a room! Not that they did anything out of bounds there, Sirius thought with a smirk, but he wasn't too sure of it and that did give me ample opportunities to tease his brother in all but blood. The very brother for fear of whose sanity he was standing guard here, waiting to burst in the very second Evans' wand lifted against James but it seemed all was going well, as they made their way past him (he had nicked James' invisibility clock) to the prefects' room where he knew Remus would salvage any bad situation and then he proceeded to stroll the train waiting for a chance to get all four Marauders together. Peter and he were the only ones who had not accepted (read gotten) positions of power. He personally did not know if he was happy or disappointed, on one hand being it irked his family (though he didn't think they would be happier if was a GRYFFINDOR prefect) but Peter was interesting till a certain amount of time only and he did not like not being able to talk to James as much as they did previously but he knew that would never affect the Marauders. They were all brothers, in everything but blood but James was related to him as his mother had been a BLACK, but thankfully her views matched Sirius more than their maniac family.

"Oh man, Pete, you want to go and trip James and Remus right as they step out of prefects?" Sirius asked grinning evilly. It would be fitting, considering they had gotten positions in authority, though having high ups as best mates did have perks, Sirius thought, as he recalled how Remus' prefects rounds had helped them plant pranks more often and they got away easily when they wanted because sometimes they had permission, not to prank of course{ even the teachers were not that dumb sadly} but for some reason or another.

Peter's watery voice, which matched his eyes perfectly, brought him back from his doze.

"You go Sirius, I will wait for the food."

Which while making Sirius groan also made him smile, food was always good. However, James, Lily and Remus had stepped out of the perfects' cabin before he could prank them and walking toward them was someone he had never seen ever before. She looked to be at least a fourth year and had brown hair bordering on red which hung in loose waves and her ash gray eyes covered by dark glasses, (though it was more or a spattering of black, not really dark you know) held a tint which he himself knew very well being a Marauder and she was showing more skin than any girl he had known in orange shorts, a crop top, a undershirt and a sleeveless white cardigan, but her face had an innocence that meant that this was probably natural to her and not something she did to appear more sexy or anything. Her skin was a shade darker than olive and her face although a little chubby was cute when she smiled (contrary to popular belief, he did not always objectify girls, just often) and her teeth, well they were a step away from being bunny but she was definitely confident in the way she spoke to James. She did not have a trunk but what he recalled was called a suitcase - he had studied about it in Muggle studies. In her hand she held a book of some sort that she had been reading until she stopped in front of his best friend and there was a weirdly shaped instrument on her back, which he soon recognized as a guitar, something his family had never even touched or talked about- it was apparently too muggle for their tastes. Walking closer he could hear what she was saying to James.

"You are the head boy right? Can you please help me? I had found a compartment where someone hit me with what looked like a painful hex, it caused my nose to bleed, saying something about me being muddy and then roughly jinxed me out saying that filth," here her eyes darkened with anger or pain Sirius did not know, "and then I made a face at them before proceeding to sit on a bench and read before you called me here, so can you help me? By the way sorry for rambling and why did you call me?" she said all that in a single breath while the three Marauders looked at her and wondered why they had never seen her in Hogwarts before, maybe she was an unusual case of transfer from another magical school in the fifth year or something.

Flabbergasted the three of them chorused-asked, "So where are you from? Oh and we can definitely help you find a compartment, though with all the prejudice going on maybe you should stick with us. Despite popular thinking people in every house can be prejudiced." This made them laugh; being best friends for so many years had made them like this after all.

"Oh I understood that there might be prejudice with Muggleborns in this world after what just happened and yes, I am from London; this is my first time here."

"So you went to another magical school?" Remus continued ignoring the comment about "in this world", maybe Sirius though she meant Britain.

"No, I am just eleven, my parents were shell shocked when they realized all my weird doings and magic show victories were actually you know," here her voice dropped and then she said with huge eyes and a mysterious look, "Magic!"

"She is tall; I will definitely give her that," was Sirius' first though, because he had never seen such a tall first year, still smiling at her act. He knew Remus and James were too stunned by the act and the height..

"I know I look older than eleven, but what about the compartment?" she asked jolting the boys out of their thoughts.

"Of course, my gentle lady," Sirius started causing Remus to groan in exasperation but he said nothing as Sirius continued, "my greatest pardons, kindly do us a favor and allow us to lead you to the humble abode of us Marauders."

The girl laughed and said, "Of course good sir, I will be eternally grateful for your kind favors." And with that the girl who had managed to intrigue Sirius "Padfoot" She adjusted the strap of her guitar, braced her foot against a wall, just to tie the lace of her knee length Muggle shoes, grabbed her luggage, pulled out a earphone and started to follow the Marauders.

"Let us take the luggage," the boys said and the girl after a bit of persuasion agreed on handing her trunk-er-suitcase to the Marauders, while she levitated what she called a rucksack and followed the Marauders to what Sirius though would definitely be an interesting year because after all, Hogwarts had never seen a first year that had earned a membership of the Marauders in just the first meeting.

"Of course we still have to watch her a bit but she definitely can be one," James thought before a red head witch took up his thoughts, because she after all had potential to be a Marauder too, despite him being the only one to know that she had caused those harmless pranks and her vehement opposition to be a part of "group of prats!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tessa Jane Simons had always known she was different, because peculiar things happened to her but despite all the books she liked to read, she would have never thought that she was magical. Okay, maybe she had guessed, come on a girl can only read so many stories about Merlin and King Arthur and Cinderella before wishing and in her case suspecting. Despite all, her Hogwarts letter had been a shock, a shock brought by a business like witch (despite her stern looks, Ashley had taken an immediate liking to Professor McGonnal, well after she turned a flowerpot to tea pot for her parents' benefit and handed her the letter which changed her life at least.) However, no amount of reading could prepare her for what September first would be like and reading she had done a lot of, scrounging every book about magical stories and the bits she found interesting in her school book, which was most of them and she had loved the ceiling bits in Hogwarts –A History.

Despite all this, her day had been well, in need of a better word, magical. It wasn't the steeping through a solid ticket barrier to reach the platform, she had been there and done that in Diagon Alley (that place was like imagination come true for her and she just could not wait to visit again nor could she wait to see Hogsmade for the first time but that unfortunately would not be for some time) but the actual platform and the train that made her day. They were nothing special; at first glance it was a normal platform, filled with children meeting mates after the summer and kiddies going to school for the first time and a train waiting to take them to school. The fact that almost everyone was excited to go to school was strange but could easily be overlooked and so could be the flashing wands and the trunks and owls and cats and rats and toads but what simply took her breath away was the splendor of the train with its gold lettering and the feel of magic in the air, somehow it had just not been so prominent in Diagon Alley to her, maybe because out there she was wishing for ten more eyes to get in all the sights and a hundred more ears to catch every auditory possibility, the magic on the platform was something she had felt only once before and that was when she was getting her wand. The shop, Ollivanders', was a dingy little thing at first look but the air was saturated with, no, it felt as if it was not ordinary but almost as if it been crafted from magic and the feeling she experienced on the platform made her spirits soar because finally, she was off to an adventure, a big step in her life and it had never tasted so sweet.

The atmosphere was light enough that her attire and rolling suitcase which she pulled behind her and the rucksack on her back did not take the attention of many look though some sneers and other looks of surprise mingled with the occasional smile but she could look past that, the muggle world might just be just as imaginary to them as their no now her world was to her, after all certain things made her eyes shine too, like when people appeared out of thin air (the floo was not that much of a surprise after she had seen it work at the Leaky Pub as she called it but unfortunately being with Professor Punctual had not given her even a second to make friends, not that she minded, she had got a lot of time to ask, ask and ask about the magical world(fairies not as beautiful as Hans Christen Andersen said unfortunately and not all witches lived with cats.) However nothing, nothing in the world could prepare her for the life in front of her or the tarin, not even the head of Gryffindor's warning about the oncoming war and accidental magic. Let's just say that the words decency and Marauders would take a new meaning in her life before the ride was over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Have not abandoned the story. The next update will most likely be after I am either done with NEWTS or settled in college. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more regular in my updates. Do leave a review on what you think should happen in the story next.


End file.
